The invention relates to a storage container comprising a modular container housing which includes a plurality of housing modules which are placed on top of one another in a height direction and coupled to one another in pairs in a manner which prevents their being lifted off from one another, and which is provided with at least one reception compartment bounded by two housing modules placed immediately on top of one another and open at a front side of the container housing for a pull-out and push-in drawer element, wherein housing modules which together bound a reception compartment have a module horizontal wall extending transversely to the height direction and at least one module side wall projecting in the height direction and integrally formed at the edge of the module horizontal wall and are coupled to one another at their module side walls
Such a storage container is known from EP 1 658 160 B1. This known storage container is, for example, composed of three housing modules placed on top of one another in a height direction and latched to one another in pairs. Housing modules which are adjacent to one another in the height direction in each case bound together a reception compartment which is open towards the front of the container housing and in which a drawer element is located in a pull-out and push-in arrangement. Apart from a cover which can be placed on top, the housing modules are uniform in design and have a U-shaped profiling if viewed from the front. Each reception compartment is laterally bounded by a compartment side wall of the container housing which is exclusively formed by the upper module side wall of the housing module located below the respective reception compartment. The housing module located between two reception compartments, which can be described as a housing intermediate module, also has a horizontally oriented module horizontal wall with an upper module side wall which exclusively extends upwards and is located on the left-hand and the right-hand side as well as on the rear side. In order to couple the housing modules in pairs, the module horizontal wall has to have a stepped contour in the transitional region to the module side wall, which increases the constructive effort involved and can adversely affect the usable cross-section of the adjacent reception compartments.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,751, too, a storage container is known which comprises several housing modules sitting vertically on top of one another and latched to one another while bounding a reception compartment for drawer elements in pairs. Apart from a case-like upper housing module, all housing modules here have a U-shaped cross-section and a module horizontal wall acting as a base, from which a module side wall exclusively extends upwards, bounding the compartment side wall of the reception compartment located above only.
DE 10 2012 107 955 A1 discloses a container with a base wall, two left-hand and right-hand side walls and a rear wall, the arrangement offering the opportunity to stack several such containers on top of one another and latch them together. Each container can accommodate a pull-out drawer.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,559, a storage container is known in the housing of which several pull-out drawers are arranged. Such a storage container is also disclosed in DE 20 2004 020 112 U1.
DE 20 2009 018 589 U1 discloses a container assembly composed if several stackable containers which can be coupled vertically by means of cabinet locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,045 and US 2002/0125159 A1 describe storage containers with a one-part carcass in which several drawers are arranged in a pull-out manner and which has an opening on the top side, which can be closed by means of a pivotably mounted cover plate.